


Blind Dating and other stories

by astolat



Category: American Idol RPF (Season 8)
Genre: Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several charity flashfics for Idol Gives Back, all Kris/Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Dating and other stories

[Main fanfic page](../)

**Blind Dating** (and other charity flashfic stories)

by astolat

for amproof: Kris/Adam. They are both needy sluts in equal measure.

"So, touring kinda sucks," Kris said afterwards, muffled, face down in the sheets. 

"Touring is _amazing_ ," Adam said, smacking Kris's bare ass. "It's not getting laid during tour that sucks." Kris made a small half-hearted complaining noise and squirmed, which was adorable, so Adam smacked his ass again, just for fun, and then rubbed it in apology, which was just as much fun. 

"Some of us don't even get makeout sessions on stage," Kris said grumpily, rolling over. Oh, look, he was ready for another round. Adam made a note to explore the possibilities of spanking more seriously after they'd taken the edge off. In a few days or so.

"You can't blame me for making solid marketing decisions," Adam said serenely, and caught Kris by the ankles to tug him back in. 

for scarlettlynn: Adam/Tommy tour bus

Tommy had planned on getting laid a whole lot on tour, but not exactly like this, face down in the bottom bunk on the bus with the engine going underneath and Adam's hips going above, cock sliding in and out of him in a steady rhythm, one sweet little fuck after another making Tommy whine for it. There had been girls in the plan, heavy-lidded groupies in thick eyeliner all set to go off on a dime after the show, easy and easy-to-please. Not Adam laughing at him, kissing him like a doll and pushing him away, cock sliding out from under Tommy's hand on his crotch, refusing to take him seriously until Tommy crowded him up against the wall and went to his knees. 

"This what you want, baby?" Adam's voice, low and a little angry in his ear, and Tommy spread himself out for an answer, opened up more, taking it, getting it, road growling under them. 

for audrarose: a kris/adam first kiss, kind of romantic and funny?

"What exactly do you think is going to happen?" Kris said, a little exasperated, when the guys made reluctant noises about going into the bar: yeah, so there were boys making out in corners; there were boys making out with girls, too, and he wanted to listen to the guy belting it out on stage. This was the point of coming to L.A., trying to get a feel for the scene in a pond bigger than Conway. 

Okay, so the guy was also palming his crotch and moaning, but he was moaning on key and up and down at least an octave in a single breath, so Kris was still impressed. 

"Yeah, I bet you are," Mike said, wagging his eyebrows, because he was twelve in spirit. 

"Man, only one of us is paying attention to what he's got going on above the waist, and it's not you," Kris said, although fine, it was hard to miss. There was a rhinestone outline. 

The band took a break after the song, and Kris went up to say hi, because why not. "Okay, man, we'll be here if you need rescuing," Chase said. 

Kris rolled his eyes and stepped up to the bar where the singer was talking to the bartender. "Hey," he said. "Just wanted to say, that was pretty amazing." 

The singer turned and blinked smoky, glitter-stained eyes at him and said, "Oh, shit, go with me on this, okay?" 

"Okay?" Kris said, and then the guy was kissing him, hand cupping the back of his head and another hand on his collarbone, tipping him back and pinning him at once, mouth sweet with tea and honey and tongue sliding deep, and, well, the rhinestones were even more impressive when Kris could feel them against his thighs. 

"Wow," the singer murmured. He was sitting down and Kris was sliding into his lap, which worked a lot better than it should have. 

"Uh," Kris said, clearing his throat. The guy's hands were on his ass, tugging him in. "Why are we kissing?"

"Well, originally there was an ex-boyfriend-with-hot-date emergency involved," the guy said. "But I feel like we've progressed past that stage of our relationship by now." 

"I don't actually know your name yet?" Kris said. Then he noticed he'd said _yet_. Also he hadn't gotten out of the guy's lap. 

"Adam," the guy said, and kissed him again. 

for the "film/photography" kink bingo square and prompt from binkleywtf: _Adam blindfolded? at a party in a bedroom, speed ~dating, he doesn't know who's going to come through the door. Preferably Kris/Tommy/Johnny Weir. Up to you how far he goes with any of them._

**Blind Dating**

"Okay," Adam said, "Lane, honey, I love you, you know that." 

"Why does there seem to be a but coming at the end of that sentence?" she said.

"How could you get me into this?" Adam said plaintively. 

"We showed you the numbers we'd get with more TV exposure," Lane said. "You approved everything on the list." 

"I don't think the plot for this show was made sufficiently clear to me!" Adam said. 

"It's not our fault you sneaked off and went tripping at an underground party the night before a business meeting," Lane said unsympathetically. "Your signature's on the dotted line already, baby, so suck it up and get ready to do some blindfold dating." 

"It was my first night off from tour!" Adam whined, but feebly, because it looked like there was no way out of it that didn't involve lawsuits and amounts of money that sounded really scary, no matter how well the tour had done, and after all, it wasn't going to kill him to kiss a bunch of cute boys in the dark. 

"They _are_ going to be cute, right?" he said warily. "There are to be no bears in my dating pool. Also no Scorpios." 

"We got all your preferences in the casting files, don't worry," Lane said, so Adam resigned himself. 

* * *

"So, uh," the producer said, after the second candidate. 

"Hmm?" Adam said, stretching happily. He really needed to send Lane some flowers. Why had he ever thought this would be a bad idea? It was feeling almost zen, really—kissing an unknown, no commitment and no emotions, just getting down to the simple physical nature of the thing. 

"See, um," the producer said. "Look, Adam, the thing is—"

"Yes?" Adam said. "Can I take off the blindfold?"

"What? Oh, yeah, sure," the producer said, and Adam peeled it off and blinked at him against the lights. The production crew seemed to have gotten a lot bigger since the start of the day's shooting, and everyone looked kind of hot and uncomfortable. 

"Is there not enough zing?" Adam said. "There could be more zing."

"No!" the producer said. "Uh, no. No, lack of zing is not the problem. Just, you know. Maybe—maybe if you kept it just to—maybe a little more friendly. You know, start out with a kind of a getting-to-know-you kiss."

"I thought I was...?" Adam said. 

The producer sighed and said, "Adam, this isn't pay cable. We need to cool things down enough so we can film you below the waist." 

"Ohhh," Adam said. "Okay, I can do that." 

Except the next one was just sort of _shy_ , barely brushing against Adam's lips, like a boy who'd never really been kissed right, a little hint of stubble and some soft fuzz on his upper lip, aggressively minty with mouthwash. When Adam tried to draw him out with a few gentle nibbles, the boy's breath came startled and quicker, and his hands clutched a little in a desperation that was oh so familiar from his own early days struggling. 

Adam couldn't help it, he really couldn't, just sliding a hand around into the soft, unstyled hair, tugging the boy in and holding him still for it, giving it to him right and feeling him yield to it. And it was _good_ , it was so good, nuzzling into the boy's neck, soft flannely shirt under his hands and hips that curved a little, sweetly, and Adam laughed happily and bit him on the jaw, and heard him gulp out, "Adam—" a half-choked, scared sound, and he sat up and yanked off the blindfold and stared at Kris lying sprawled and wild-eyed on the bed with him. 

"What the fuck!" Adam squeaked, unashamedly shrill, because seriously, _what the fuck_.

"Uh," Kris said, sounding kind of vague. "It was a—joke?"

"A joke?" Adam said. He pushed Kris flat and crawled over him, glaring. "A _joke?_ " 

"A—a—publicity thing-slash-joke?" Kris said, his head falling back to give Adam access to bite at his throat. "Oh." His legs spread to cradle Adam's hips. 

"Does _this_ feel funny?" Adam said, shifting his weight strategically. 

"Mmrm," Kris said. 

"Well," the producer said, after a while, "maybe we can sell it to HBO?"

= End =

All feedback much appreciated!

[Read Comments](http://astolat.livejournal.com/229174.html#comments) \- [Post Comment](http://astolat.livejournal.com/229174.html?mode=reply)  
  
---  
  
[Main fanfic page](../)


End file.
